The Lessons of Pewdiecry
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: "Don't struggle." Felix bit his jaw. "And no questions. Remember? Geez Cry. Don't you Americans have any respect for the law?" Licking the fine porcelain edge of his mask, he wedged his leg even firmer between the brunette's and pumped his fingers faster, harder, saxe blue eyes glinting the entire time. "You can't even follow two little rules."


"No! Nooo. Seto-Seto, no. Bad Seto. Don't do that man! Don't-gaahhhh." Hammering away at the buttons, the chocolate haired gamer named Ryan, aka Cry, feverishly fought to keep his newest friend from dying…but to no avail. In a flurry of blue cloth and garnet locks Seto fell dead to the dirty floor, and Cry sighed, completely exasperated. This was the third time! The THIRD. TIME. "Dammit Seto." He pushed his computer away and grumbled. There was no helping it. He kept on dying, thanks to those tentacled-things. Even with the super cool long bow, he just wasn't getting anywhere man! Now frustration was taking over, and that was never a good way to gameplay. Last time he'd done that, he'd ended up nearly scaring the pants off all his fans, and while that was fine and good for horror games….yeah. This wasn't one of those. Not with poor Seto man. He was just a kid. And so innocent, though he had a thing for the ladies. Eh, well, they had a thing for him. Freaking ghosts and jealous robots. But he did miss P.F. She was a true friend man, once you got past the jealous tendencies and-

Cry's head jerked up, brows furrowing ever so slightly. What was that? It sounded like a thud. "Uhh….." pulling his headphones off, he half lifted out of his chair, waiting to see if the sound would come again. He didn't have to wait long. Five seconds of silence and then there it was. Three soft thuds, all in a row. "What?" His voice cracked a little from misuse; how long had he been playing anyway? Coughing, Cry pushed his computer chair back and listened carefully, ear perked towards the door. There it was again! Not thuds though. Knocking. Someone was knocking, probably at the front door. "Well duh." Where else would someone knock? The roof? Giving himself a mental smack upside the head, he reluctantly left the confines of his room and trudged down the hall, feet shuffling in their worn Converse and jeans dragging across the carpet. Thanks to his new place it wasn't much of a walk, and yet Cry found himself hesitantly approaching the front door, hand absently wandering up to make sure his mask was in place.

Who would be knocking at his door? His _new_ door? Scott? Russ? Maybe Red? They all knew he'd moved, and the had his new address, but it wasn't stream day. "…hello?" He lifted the mask enough to peer through the peephole, and found himself staring into an iris the color of stormy blue skies. "…..Pewds? Is that you?"

The eye moved, baring a face set in a stern frown, and hair windswept over his brow and cheeks; wavy, aged gold with a soft sheen, all tucked back behind his ears. There was a bit of scruff on his jaw, the start of a nice beard, and his lips twitched, as if he knew Cry was watching him from the other side of the door. He was handsome as always, though the Swedish man who called himself Pewdiepie looked kind of-off. Less openly friendly and hyperactive. For the Swede, that in itself was cause for alarm. Even when he was serious, he always had an air of friendliness about him. Not now. He looked like he'd been hanging out with Stephano for too long, or maybe swallowed a big mouthful of cuprite.

Uhhh-maybe it was just the fish eye view? Cry pressed closer to the door, trying to get a better view.

"Open the door Cry."

Said brunette jumped backward, heart pounding. Shit! That was worse than any jump scare! How did Pewds know he was looking anyway? "Psychic bro.." Cry mumbled under his breath. Now there was a terrifying thought. Felix Kjellberg, bro by day and mind reader by night. He'd make Professor Xavier look like a saint. And if he used the skill in bed…..the gamer's cheeks blazed red, and he adjusted his mask nervously, fiddling with the thin elastic strap that kept it firmly over his features. Didn't need Pewds seeing those, now did he? Despite their, ah-relationship, if you could call horny sex a relationship, his fellow gamer hadn't yet seen all of Cry's face. Something he knew irked the Swede, though he was nice about it. Jund and Russ knew what he looked like. He wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of showing Felix his face either! It was just….

Ok, he was uncomfortable with it. But their relationship was different! Special. He didn't want to ruin it. Their broship was already teetering on a fine line, and it'd been getting worse with each new encounter, especially since Marzia was no longer in the picture. Honestly, Cry was wondering when things would finally crack, and Pewds would get fed up, demand to see his face. Like all of the fangirls on his Youtube page. Ugh. Cry shuddered. He didn't want that. Maybe he should just show the blond what he looked like, save himself the aggravation. Bolstering himself, he peeped through the tiny lens again. Pewds was still there, and he was staring directly at Cry. Again, his thoughts jumped to the whole mind reader idea. Maybe he knew every thought that'd been running through his scatterbrained head. Every thought.

Well fuck. There was that blush again. "Just what I needed to get my spirits up. " Perverted thoughts about his bro. Great. Like he didn't have enough of those already. Most involving alcohol and blue hats, but…nobody needed to know that. Coughing, Cry started to reach for the doorknob, feeling strangely nervous. But what was there to be nervous about? It was just Felix. Best friend, companion, occasional fuck buddy-bro. Whatever. The one he'd been making wait. Shit, he was a really bad friend sometimes. He hurried and unlatched the deadbolt, apology ready. "Sorry friend. I was"

The Youtuber didn't wait for him to finish. He pushed the door open, bumping Cry back a few paces in the process. Normally he would've chalked it up to his eagerness. Today-today, not so much. The Swede didn't even greet his friend with the traditional bro fist. He just strutted inside with an arrogant swagger that the American had never really seen before, except when he did a victory dance after beating an especially puzzle or something. It wasn't his swag that made Cry stare though. Oh no. It was his soft scowl…and the fact that he was wearing a long sleeved blue uniform, complete with hat and a very imposing set of handcuffs attached to his belt. Cry remembered it well. The uniform, not the handcuffs. "Did I miss the memo? Is it bro tradition to dress up for the co-ops now?"

Wait a minute. That uniform looked familiar…Cry eyed it carefully, peering through the peepholes behind his mask. Yeah, it was! It was the Swedish police uniform! The one from Cry of Fear! But-they'd already played Cry of Fear. The episodes were scattered across Youtube, making fangirls' ovaries explode all over the globe. Sure, they'd revisited games in the past before, but Cry of Fear was over. They'd done it. Played it dead. Then why…? Where did Pewds even get the uniform anyway? And why wear it here? It looked good on him and all-blue really was his color-but they were in America. It wasn't Halloween. The gamer definitely wasn't a Swedish police officer. Cry frowned, slowly closing the door and locking it. One other thing. They didn't have a co-op planned for today! So what was up?

"….How's it going bro?"

Felix didn't answer. He was glancing around the apartment, taking everything in. Oh, right. He hadn't seen it yet. Completely new place, just the same furnishings. No wonder he looked so intent. "What do you think?" Cry tried again, coming up and lightly bumping elbows with the sandy haired gamer. "Nice, right? A place all to myself." His lips spread into a grin at the thought. A place all to himself. Home. Yeah. He couldn't help a small giggle of happiness, which didn't go unnoticed by the blond. "Next round of pizza, I'm buying. We'll christen the new place right, just the two of us!" Glad his mask covered the upper half of his face, because Cry was sure he felt his cheeks burn a little. Just the two of them? Oh boy. "I mean, we could invite the whole crew over. Have a few drinks, play some games." Pewds didn't answer, and the brunette was getting anxious again. Was he saying something wrong? "Maybe, um, try some more barrel candies? They're pretty good, right?"

That got him a response. Pewds finally broke the stoic stance and returned his grin, laughing loudly as he clapped Cry on the shoulder. "Sounds great bro! They're evil, but delicious."

Finally! A real smile. Now he was looking at his real bro…friend. Whatever. Pewds was here! In uniform, but here! "Glad you came. You're the first one to see the new place man!" Sheepish, the American gamer glanced around his living room, taking note of every piece of cardboard, the scattered boxes, the chairs awkwardly placed in the attached kitchen. Plus the empty takeout bags and energy drinks. Fuck. He really needed to finish unpacking and clean up.

"Exactly!" Pewds grinned at him, giving him a small push. Guess he didn't care about the mess. "Aren't you gonna give me a tour? I've got to see the new Cry cave!"

"Cry cave?" Laughing, the other gamer caught himself before he stumbled to his feet. That'd be embarrassing. "You mean my room?" The blush in his cheeks grew a bit darker. Pewds, in his bedroom. His new bedroom. Huh…. Cry coughed, covering his mouth with a fist and smiling weakly when the Swede looked at him funny. "Sorry. My throat-tickled."

The funny look didn't go away, though his eyebrows did a little waggle as he patted Cry on the head and leaned in, blue eyes devilishly glinting. "Tickled?" Felix's fingers came up and did a little tap dance across his pulse, which trembled frantically. A meager touch, but nowadays it barely took a well spoken word to make him get him hot and heavy. And getting in that kind of state really wasn't on his agenda today, thanks. Even if Pewds was really, really good in the bedroom. Really good. Maybe even amazing. He had the sexy voice, but the Swede had the sexy everything else. He knew it too. Look at that uniform! Cry shuddered, taking a step back towards the hall, trying not to admire how nicely the pants clung to those sexy, manly hips. Hips that begged to be stroked, caressed. Kissed. Shed of their clinging, fabricy confines. Geez, police uniforms shouldn't be that tight! Wasn't there a law against that or something?

"Cry? Quit staring at my groin Cry. You don't get to pump it today!"

Flushed beet red, he snapped out of it and met the stormy gaze that seemed to be laughing at him. At the same time, it was impossibly erotic. That could just be the hormones talking though. Yeah, it was probably the hormones. "H-huh? Hey! Sir, I'll have you know that my thoughts were pure!"

Right. Pure as snow. Pewds was the one with raunchy thoughts. They were usually fun, and Cry turned away quickly, knowing that somehow, someway, Felix would know that he was blushing like an idiot. He'd sense it, with his mystical bro powers. Cry could hear him snickering behind him right now! "Shut up Pewds. Just-shut up." He mumbled, trudging down the hall. The Swedish man followed behind, still snickering softly but otherwise not making a peep. Apparently seeing the so called Cry Cave was too important a mission to risk failure by saying something stupid. Not that Cry would kick him out or anything. Pft, like he could. He could banish the man to the living room though, and retreat to his lair to play some more Fragile Dreams, keeping Pewds totally out of the loop. He hated that. Almost as much as he hated not being able to see Cry's face, but that was a personal matter. Nothing worth considering now. "Alright friend." Halting in front of his bedroom door, the brunette paused. Should he really let him inside? "This is….my room."

Pewds did a little head cock. It looked frighteningly sexy, considering the uniform and…stuff. "Your room is a door?" He laughed, easy going and playful. A total flip flop from the stoic thing that'd shown up at his front door. "Geez Cry. I knew you were short on money, but this is ridiculous!" Ignoring the chocolate haired man's attempt at a retort, Felix smirked and edged himself forward. Cry, in turn, found himself pressed up against the current object of ridicule, door knob digging into his lower back. It was like ice, melting and seeping through the fabric of his t-shirt and making goose bumps rush down his spine. Or maybe that was just the fluster turning his blood to liquid magma, hot and flickering with arousal. "You know what bro?" Arm coming up to rest on the door space above his head, the Swede leaned in, mouth hitching up with a devilishly charming smile. "You should've just taken me up on my offer. There's always enough room for you at my place!"

Cry blushed harder, shuddering. "Your place? Don't you mean your bed sir?"

At the Youtuber's answering grin, he knew he'd said the right thing. And that was oh so wroooong. "Think about it Cry! We could party whenever! All of the co-ops man. Your fans would be overloading within the week." His grin widened, and he slid his arm down the door, fingers coming to rest in lightly tangled locks and delivering a small tug. It got him a mewl, which ended up heating the inside of Cry's mask, making things that much hotter. He could barely breathe, and when he did all he got was a mouthful of uncomfortably warm air. They were-way too fucking close. And the other gamer wasn't hesitating to get closer, winding his digits deep into Cry's hair and pressing a knee between his legs. Pinning him, until the brunette swore his face couldn't get any brighter beneath its porcelain cover.

"P-Pewds….I don't…think,"

A soft brush of the man's knee against his thigh made him stutter like an idiot, train of thought completely lost. "C'mon Cry," Pewds crooned, tilting his head to the side and breathing into the whorl of his ear. "Doesn't it sound fun? It could really be bro day everyday! Gaming all day, partying all night -" his knee jerked again, bumping the beginnings of what was surely gonna be the raging hard on in the American's pants.

"Pa-partying?"

Fucking leering now, Pewds nodded. "You remember how it goes, don't you?" Cry had to resist a moan as his ear was viciously assaulted, tongue and teeth rimming the outer shell and making him quiver all over. He started reaching for the door knob, desperate for a reprieve. Even if it was only for a second. He needed it, before his cock got away from him and started stealing control from the main hub in his smex soaked brain. Something he really, reeeally didn't want….ok, he did. But not now! Not when he could barely breathe behind the stuffy mask hiding his face, or sense anything but the Swedish man's teeth nibbling at his lobe. Ooohfuuu- "Cry?"

He practically gasped his reply. "Huh?"

"Do you remember?" Pewds was nice enough to pull back and see if he was capable of answering, grin cheeky. No, cocky. He was fucking cocky. And Cry shivered like one of those damn toy poodles, bowing his head. Nope. Wasn't capable. Not when anything he said would've been reduced to whimpers and gasps. That'd just be adding fuel to the fire! "Aw bro. Broooo, no! You don't?" Lower lip puckered out, the blond sighed, mockery glinting in his eyes.

Cry regretted his answer, or lack thereof, almost instantly.

The Swede didn't. He pressed close and nuzzled the other's jaw, threatening to move the mask when he bumped it, nipping at the porcelain. His throaty growl sank beneath the new breach of skin, molesting Cry's lips like a well angled tongue. He half wished it was. But it was no worse a taunt than what Felix purred against his neck, fingernails scratching his scalp in reproval when he tried to shirk away. "Shame on you Cry! You of all people should know." He smirked, voice dropping a pitch or two. "Ain't no party like a Pewdiecry party."

Felix Kjellberg. Making fangirls-and Cry- swoon since 2010.

And making them turn the color of tomatoes. The gamer swore that he was blushing so hard, it would seep through to his mask! "You...ahh…" he groaned. That damn knee. It was right. There. Fumbling, Cry grabbed at the door knob again, trying not to buck towards the grinning male. He had his pride man! "You're f-full of it…Pewds…." it slipped once, twice; he grit his teeth, ignoring Pewds and his damn cheeky laugh that he just had to let out beside his ear. As if he hadn't molested it enough already! "Don't tell me you just-gahh…c-came here to molest me. You've got some explaining to do! What's with the u-uniform, huh? There's no co-op today!" Yes! The knob pressed into the curve of his palm, and Cry gleefully wrenched it, shoving the door open. Freedom! He could escape Felix and his roaming…everything! And escape he did, right through the bedroom doorway.

Ah shit. He'd pulled too hard! Cry felt the world vanish for a split second, stranding him midair, weightless and gaping. The door smacked the wall, failing as a potential support system. That left him to flail around in panic, poker face aiding the comical image, until he finally lost his balance and hit the floor, ass first. Bam! He whacked his head, barely missing a dangerous bed frame blow, then crumpled into himself like a wet piece of paper and cried out, living up to his namesake. The carpet didn't do anything to muffle the fall either, and he was left spread-eagled out in the bedroom like total a dumbass, legs sprawled open at the knee and eyes wide behind his mask, backside smarting. Along with his pride. But seriously…..oowww! That hurt! "Geez…" Cry hissed through his teeth, slowly propping himself up on one elbow and grimacing at the nasty twinge that flared in his back. You think with all of his and Felix's, ah, activities, he'd be used to taking some hard blows! "Guess not…"

Pain probably dulled his ability to pay attention, because next thing he knew the traitorous door was closed, Pewds was approaching him, and there was a look on the Swede's face that foretold nothing PG rated. "You really like it on your back, don't you?" Teasing, Felix kneeled down, one leg on either side of this hips. The fabric of his uniform rustled, handcuffs making a dull clinking noise. Cry glanced at them. Sure, they were better than a crowbar or a gun, but what did he need with handcuffs? "Oh Cry. All you had to do was say something! You know I can't say no to you."

"Uhh…..right."

He never was good with words. Being around the Swede only made it worse. Right now was no exception, especially since said man was bending closer, tapping a finger on the stoic mouth of his mask. "You know Cry, I've never really seen your face."

Oh. Oh no. "S-sure you have friend. Remember? Just a few weeks ago!" Please no. Not now. Mentally praying to himself, Cry ensnared his fingers and clutched Felix's hand tightly, drawing it up and over his head. There it was safe, away from his mask. And his face.

"Cry, that doesn't count! We were fucking! You had your back to me the whole time." He copped a feel with his free hand, stroking the inner seam of Cry's jeans. "This is a much better position though. Way more attractive." Took no effort at all for him to ignore the responding groan. His hand was already on the move, fingertips hooking under thin cotton and drawing it away from a pale, flat stomach. Not quite as pale as the porcelain above, but close enough. Soft too, judging from the look on Pewds' face as he stroked the brunette all over, swirling the tip of his finger around Cry's navel and up towards his chest, stopping only when he was hindered by bunched fabric.

"Pewds.."

His voice was a bit shaky. Tentative. Honestly, the gamer really wasn't too sure if he was ready to do this again. He trusted Felix, a lot more than people would agree was healthy…at the same time, he still wasn't comfortable with everything regarding their-broship. The intimacy was an entirely new thing for him, and being with a guy didn't help. Pewds was the type to get physical fast too, always wanting to touch, hug, cuddle, kiss. It took a big effort not to squirm away when he got pulled against that more muscled chest, or kissed down the line of his spine. And Cry always got nervous when the Swede would reach for his mask, without fail. Yet he'd never taken it off. Just lifted it, to get better access at his lips. Something right out of Spiderman, and the thought saved him from another uncomfortable jolt as it was done once more, this time in the present. "Careful sir," he murmured, sucking in a breath. Careful, Pewdiepie. Right. There was something for the fangirls to ponder.

The mask lifted inch by inch. Painfully slow, a blessing and a curse. Shocker, his friend seemed to be doing it on purpose, delighting in the discomfort on Cry's gradually exposed face, thumb slipping off the porcelain once or twice and grazing the corner of his mouth. "Relax. I won't go too far." Felix soothed. Indeed, he didn't bother to lift it any further than his lips. These he traced with his forefinger before brushing them with his own in languid, uncoordinated swipes, with just the barest flicker of tongue thrown in. A way of memorizing their shape and feel, not that Cry had any idea that was the case. "There's other stuff I want to do first."

Cry sighed, relieved, accepting another lazy kiss. That was good to kno-…wait…other stuff?

Felix proved that his mind reading ability wasn't just a farce. Or at the very least, he knew Cry that well and could tell what he was thinking. "Other stuff." Scooting closer, his knees pressed tight to the American's ribs and kept him pinned, hand warm and firm and clasping the side of his neck, thumb stroking his adam's apple. "Don't worry about it Cry. It'll be fun!" He brushed his mouth over trembling, chapped lips, stealing the tiny moan they let out. Cry couldn't deny that he was anxious for more, and he pressed up into the kiss, seeking out the blond's shoulder and gripping it tight, fingertips worrying stiff fabric. Pewds was a really good kisser. Gentle, but then rough, claiming dominance when it suited him and occasionally bruising the lips with his teeth. These marks were a personal brand, like the ones he left all down Cry's throat and chest. Raw, pink, sometimes even the deep red of blood. He accepted them all with embarrassed moans. Much like the one Felix tasted now, dipping his tongue into his mouth. "Excited?" Delivering a sharp nip to his lower lip, he pulled back and stared down at Cry, fuel colored flames dancing in his eyes. "Heh. No charging this time bro. We're gonna take this nice and slooow." Saliva webbed across his chin, and Pewds licked it away, smirking. "You wanted to know about the uniform anyway, right?"

Yes. No. Cry wasn't too sure which was the safer answer. With the Swede on top of him, every thought in his head was taking a new route, and they were all rated R. They probably weren't as bad as the ones Felix was surely thinking, but he was the real pervert here, not him. "…Cry of Fear," he mumbled, fixing his mask so the edge just barely touched his upper lip. Couldn't risk it slipping off. Not now. There'd be absolutely no chance of getting away, and the other gamer would get his wish. He'd see his face. His flustered, pink face. "That's the police uniform."

"Right!" Pewds looked way too happy for comfort right now. It was making him nervous. Because a happy Pewdiepie meant one of three things; he had a new game to try out, he'd successfully outran a bro…..or he was going to do something very evil and perverted and all around terrifying to him. Looking at the blond, he was pretty sure this was gonna fall in the last category…whatever this was. It involved the Cry of Fear uniform, he knew that, but that left too many options open. And Felix was very-creative, when it suited him.

Cry gripped his hand tighter, officially worried. If it involved sex, then it suited him.

"…..looks good on you." Right. Compliment the pervert who was going to ravish him. Great idea. Not like that would encourage him or anything. Nooo. "Fits in all the right, uh-places." He bit his tongue, swearing to himself. Shit. Why did he even bother? Every word coming out of his mouth was gonna be perverted now, thanks to Pewds and his sexiness. He just had that kind of effect on the gamer. Speaking of effects…..Cry flushed, peeking between the apex of his legs. Pewds followed his gaze, and he grinned, reaching down to cup the bulge straining against its denim confines.

"That's not the only thing that fits in all the right places Cry."

Cue the winky face. Because it was there. Nobody could see it, but Pewds had totally enunciated that with a wink. The way things were going, it wouldn't be the last time either. "Don't look so nervous!" He took his hand away, to Cry's joint relief and unhappiness, and smiled brightly. "It's gonna be fine! Bro day everyday, right?"

"-yeah." Cry returned the smile, though weakly. "Bro day everyday." Taking the hand Felix offered him, he pulled himself up, feeling the tension strain his back and spine. That was nothing compared to the fluster playing his cock like a joystick though, and he tried his damndest to ignore it, write it off as nothing serious. Just something that'd go away, so long as the Swede kept to himself. Yeah. Not much of a chance of that happening, was there? "…Pewds?" The brunette paused, wondering if it was even wise to bring it up. He had no way of knowing what the gamer had planned, after all. That was what made him so dangerous. Cry was the type to rush into danger. To charge, and usually set off some sort of trap. Not him. Pewds plotted, though his plans typically failed, but then he simply concocted new ones, all with a grin and cheerful demeanor that didn't give an accurate portrayal of just how dangerous he could be. One doesn't mess with Pewdiepie. Not without suffering the consequences.

"You know-you never actually said what the uniform was for."

He'd turned his back already, distracted, but at Cry's statement the Swedish male glanced his way and laughed. "Don't worry about it Cry. You're gonna find out."

Pity he was never good at avoiding those consequences. Or that he didn't pay enough attention when the Swede was clearly up to something. Maybe then Cry would've seen it coming, and might've avoided getting tackled, his whole body forcefully driven down until he was kneeling before his computer chair, arms captured and locked in a loop around the chair's flexible back, handcuffed tightly together by the wrists. But he was bad about things like that. Charge, remember? "Wha-!" Rattling the cuffs, Cry gaped at the blond and steadily turned a deep shade of red under his mask. He'd also forgotten the most important thing about his bro.

He was, and always would be, a creative pervert. At least where they were concerned.

"Pewds!" Cry hollered at the top of his lungs. What the fuck?! He-he- "You handcuffed me dude!" Handcuffed! Literally fucking handcuffed him! His wrists were caught around the chair's spine, and they wore their bracelets of silver proudly. Mocking him, because he knew there was no getting free. Not unless the whole damn chair was taken apart, and that wasn't going to happen. He just…he couldn't believe it! Oh wait. Yes he could. This was Pewds! King of the web, and ultimate perversion!

Watching him fight the cuffs, said king smirked, resting his forearm on the back of the chair and relaxed his stance, all casual. Dammit, he looked sexy doing it too. "Relax Cry! It's no big deal. They're just handcuffs."

"Exactly sir! They're _just _handcuffs! And I'd very much like to NOT be in them!"

Felix laughed. "Take it down a notch bro. What if your neighbors hear?" He yanked on the chair teasingly, forcing Cry to skuttle after it on his knees. It stretched his arms out to the maximum, spine arching just slightly, leaving everything exposed to the Swedish male. The image was surprisingly sexy, one of total submission. He admired it for a moment, pale eyes slimming at the corners, then he continued pulling the chair until it was set against the bed frame, which rattled softly. Cry flinched. The strain wasn't too bad yet, but he knew it'd take its toll on him soon enough. That was the least of his problems though. The way he was kneeling, torso arched forward and legs spread….fuck! What the hell was Pewds doing?

"Get me out of these! Pewds!"

"Save your breath Cry." Leering, the Swede bent down and nosed the tender skin beneath his ear. "You're gonna need it."

S-shit! What did that mean?! The American clenched his eyes shut, feverish as arousal began to pump its way into his bloodstream. Thick, hot, surging like wildfire; he shuddered, wishing his jeans weren't so tight. Maybe it was better that way though. Any relief and he might cum all over himself. Pewds would just looove that. "You, f-friend," tongue lank in his mouth, he struggled to get the words out. "Are a real-jerk!" Ha. Understatement of the century! But Pewds was a sexy jerk, so he got away with it most of the time. Sometimes Cry could ignore him, maneuver out of his clutches. Now? He'd be lucky if he wasn't molested until he begged for mercy. Mercy that wouldn't be shown, since Felix was a right bastard with debauched intentions. Extremely debauched intentions, judging by the look on his face.

Cry groaned. Aw man….

Sinking fingers into his short, tussled mane, Pewds forced his head back inch by inch, until he was staring at the Youtube star through the eyeholes in his mask. His sight wasn't perfect, but it didn't prevent him from seeing the small glint as it flashed through those smoky blues. Pewds was plotting. "Don't spoil the game bro. We haven't even started yet!" Having Cry handcuffed left him free to safely peruse the brunette's body, and he trailed a fingertip over porcelain, following its curved edge and blank features. He wanted to take it off. Of that, there was no doubt. Intentions aside, Felix didn't immediately do it. He wandered instead, and as he was touched on the neck, on the shoulder, t-shirt drawn low to expose creamy skin, Cry squirmed. It was all a tease. A stupid, planned tease. The Swede just wanted him desperate, so breathless with lust and far gone that he wouldn't say no to whatever he had planned. He-

"Quit thinking Cry. It's not good for you."

A harder yank to his hair forced his face into the computer chair, cheek flush with the scratchy fabric. He barely had time to breathe before Pewds was kneeling behind him and kissing up his shoulder blade, teeth wreaking havoc on his flesh. "G-gahh!" Cry wiggled, tried to move away. He couldn't. Pewds had his legs on either side of his, groin pressed against his backside and palms rubbing all down his torso, lightly pinching in those particular spots that had him groaning like a slut. Dammit. Fucking Felix. He knew just where to touch, how to do it. And he was good at it. Too good. Unfairly good. Every swipe of those fingertips across his navel had Cry shuddering like a leaf, lust burning in his groin, and it was gonna get worse before it got better. A lot worse.

"Brooo," drawing up his shirt, the Swede bunched it up around his shoulders and tweaked a nipple, flicking it gently with his thumbnail. "Don't give out on me yet! I haven't explained the rules."

….rules? Cry gasped, toes curling in his shoes. "W-what rules?" The fuck was he talking about?

The hands caressing him slid downward, sinking beneath the band of his jeans. "What rules? The rules of the game! Duuuh." Felix bled into his line of vision, grinning and looking like the devil himself. "The rules about how you're gonna behave…"

"Huuuh?!" This-this was bad. This was really, really bad. He was in a dominating mood. Oh shit, oh shit! Cry restarted his efforts to get out of the cuffs, struggling and pulling and groaning when the metal cut into his flesh. Couldn't stop. Pewds was gonna torture him! Fuck, why hadn't he realized? He was in uniform because it was a _police _uniform, one Cry knew all too well, and because it gave the right impression. Control. Cops were always in charge; it was part of their job. Nobody could say no to them. Ingrained behavior. The fact that it made Pewds look especially attractive was merely a benefit. Flustered, he bit the chair's seat, smothering a mewl. Shit, now it all made sense! This had nothing to do with c-op day. It was all about control, dominance. He wasn't gonna say no to the blond. When did he ever? But when they got into some sensitive stuff, stuff he maybe wasn't comfortable with and might object to, Pewds could use his charm and the "rules" to get what he wanted. Who could say no to a guy in uniform anyway? Not him, that's for sure. "Fuck…"

Pewds chuckled. "Damn Cry. Already thinking about that?" His voice dropped a pitch, losing the playful llt he was so known for. He almost sounded like Cry himself, but more intimidating. "Not so fast….we're gonna have some fun first." He didn't wait; fisting the brunette's shirt, he tore the neckline apart and leisurely started ripping it straight down the front, bumping his knuckles across Cry's sternum. "Lots and lots of fun…"

Did he say intimidating? Shit, was that an understatement. Pewds had sex on the brain, and it was leaking into his voice all too easily. He was doing it on purpose too. Cry moaned, feeling fabric shift beneath his jeans, tugged aside to bare even more flesh to the prying blond. If that wasn't bad enough, he had to suffer him laughing it up and kissing his throat, stroking hair back from his face. He wasn't playing. These were playful antics, but Pewds wasn't playing a game today. Not one that he recognized. Or maybe…peeking at him, Cry blushed. Maybe it was a game. A private, mature one, and the rules would fuck him over big time. "F-friend…." fuck, what should he say? What could he say? "The rules…you're not gonna do anything"

His mask shifted, drew away from his face. Cry blinked, stuttering when he realized there was a finger tracing his lower lip, prying it and its mate apart and grazing the softer inner flesh. "First rule," Felix purred, "no asking questions." He scooted closer and ground their bodies together; knees bumping and chest to spine, stiff fabric rasping as he tore Cry's shirt some more, ridding him of it piece by piece "You're too impatient bro. Don't you know? All good things come to those who wait." More cloth fell to his whims, and he only stopped when the brunette was naked from the waist up, the final piece of t-shirt tossed aside. "Plenty of good things…"

"F-funny."

A smirk acted as his response, and the blond teased the ties holding Cry's mask in place, one of the knots sliding free. He lurched, made a grab for it, which only really accomplished mass pain to his wrists and hands. "Aahh! Shit!" Teeth grit, he settled back down. Had to. It didn't soften the ache, but it did stop Pewds from looking like a smug sonofabitch. Wait, never mind. He still looked cocky, and way too thrilled with everything going on.

"Did you forget about the cuffs?" Cry glowered at him. The Swede laughed, patting his head. "They'll hurt worse if you keep struggling. Just relax. Don't fight it." Leaning over his shoulder, Pewds shoved a hand back down his pants and gripped him tight through his boxers. "By the way, that's the second rule Cry. No struggling. No matter what I might say," snickering, he watched the now very distraught gamer fight his metallic confines, panting heavy and cursing under his breath as he lazily started to fondle his cock. "No matter what I might do….you can't fight back. Got it? No fighting bro."

No fighting? What the hell was this, a dominatrix porno?! "Nghh-s-sir….fuck your rules!" Flustered, he threw his head back and tried to shake Felix off. But while he could get the gamer away from his back, there was nothing doing about the hand down his pants. Squeezing him tight, thumb rubbing his swollen tip; it was a miracle he hadn't cum already. "Pewds!" Mewling like a wounded animal, Cry dug his nails into his palms. Fuck cumming. It was a miracle he wasn't screaming! "St-stop….I can't….!"

Working his cock with tender strokes, Pewds rested his chin on Cry's shoulder and nuzzled his jaw. "Stop struggling Cry. It won't do you any good." He looped his free arm around his waist and bumped their bodies together. The American could feel a hard bulge against his lower back, and he tremored, anxiously wetting his lips. "Unless you're a masochist bro. …hmm? Is that it? Do you wanna be punished?" Pewds did his eyebrow waggle. "Aww, Cry! You naughty boy!"

"N-no! No, I don't!" His blush couldn't possibly get any darker. It was fucking impossible. "Shut up!" He wasn't a masochist! No way! He simply didn't want Felix treating him like a submissive bitch and tormenting him sexually until he…until he-! Cry let out a little groan, cock throbbing and weeping slick precum down his thigh. Aw fuck. What was his point again? None of that was sounding too bad right now. In fact, it sounded pretty-fuck, no! NO. He banished those thoughts from his head and threw his head back, hoping to hit Pewds, knock him away. "Stop! Friend, this isn't f-fu-" fingers stroked his balls, rolling them back and forth. He buckled. "Gahh! F-funny!"

"Told you not to struggle bro." Whatever mercy Pewds might've possessed got shot through, and he pinched his tip, smearing its sticky beads. His other hand got busy with pushing Cry's jeans down, boxers receiving the same treatment. "Just stay still, alright? Don't make this any harder on yourself."

Cry writhed and whimpering as the air conditioned air stung his naked thighs. "You're the one making it h-hard on me though! You, sir, not-fuck!" The slap caught him off guard. Tense, he watched the flesh on his hip turn a pale pink, leaving a distinct handprint the exact size and shape of the Swedish man's hand. "…you…" blinking, he gaped at it. "You-you hit me! You hit me Pewds!" The previous attempts to free himself from the chair were nothing compared to the ones he gave now. Cry thrust around and twisted his arms back and forth, naked knees scraped raw across the carpet. But he didn't stop. With Felix acting like some psychotic sex fiend, it wasn't safe to remain in his clutches. "Fuck this!"

"Calm down Cry."

He said it like this wasn't even a big deal. Like he didn't just hit him, or have a hand on his dick, tugging and molesting it while the brunette practically had a conniption. "No! I'm done. I'm done man! You can't do this kinda stuff! It's not right!" Not right at all. It was the fucking opposite of right! What Pewds was doing-it…it was bullshit! Looking all sexy and controlling in his Swedish uniform, smacking him and touching him and all around being a horny jerk. And he didn't even look sorry! He was laughing it up, eyebrow cocked and shit eating grin firmly in place. That damn grin all but spoke the words Cry really didn't want to hear. 'Don't worry about it Cry.' Ha! He'd like to worry about it, thank you very much!

"Dude, you're overreacting. Just calm down, take a breath," lifting his hands off of him, Pewds kissed his shoulder. Just a little thing, soft as a breeze. Psh. Like that was gonna do anything! "It's all part of the game. If you relax, go along with it, you'll have fun, ok?" Cry started to retort, annoyed as fuck. How was he supposed to relax? He wasn't used to this stuff yet! Pewds was throwing him to the wolves, and they were ready to devour him from the balls up!

"But-!"

Icy blues suddenly came into his line of sight, razor sharp and punishing. Out of nowhere, the gentle Youtuber was gone. Dictator Pewdiepie had taken his place. "But-what?"

He gulped. Oh fuck. "….but…what if I don't?"

Felix's smirk turned into a leer. "I thought I said no more questions…?" He touched his cock, slowly following the path of its engorged veins and off the head to his inner thighs. "But, since we're bros…..heh. If you don't…" they trembled, rippled with goose bumps, and he roughly started to pry them apart inch by inch, lips bringing a growl to the back of Cry's neck. "Just-remember this. I don't need your permission bro. Not today." He licked down the ridge of his spine. "It's a Pewdiecry party, remember? That means all bets are off."

Yes, yes they were. Cry was beginning to understand that. "I..Pewds, I-p-please man," he wasn't sure what he was saying please for. Please, have mercy? Please stop stripping me, because you already have all of my clothes off and I'm butt naked in front of you, with your hands rubbing me all over? Pretty please Pewds, don't fuck me too hard? He had to wonder about that last one. If getting smacked and acting as a submissive bitch was what it took to get one of the best screws of his life…well, he was strangely ok with that. Maybe. No. Yes. Cry made a muted keening sound in the back of his throat. Fuck, he didn't know!

"Please?" Busy making hickeys on what unmarred skin was left on his body, the Swede clasped his pectorals and stroked the buds that pebbled up against his palms. "Please what? What do you want Cry? For me to touch you?" Laughter dripped from his voice. "Is that what you want?" One of his hands started the descent down to the apex of his thighs, and Cry groaned.

"Ngh…n-no….."

"You sure about that?" Pewds didn't go for his dick, like he'd been expecting. His hand completely bypassed it and splayed across his lower back, gently tickling the sensitive skin. Cry jolted, watching the taunting fingers sink lower, lower…ah fuck, please… "You really don't want me to touch you?" He pressed the brunette against the chair and tapped his forefinger against the curve of his butt, cruelly taunting. "Bro, you need to quit lying to yourself. We'd get so much farther if you'd just…" Pewds licked his finger and pressed it between his cheeks, tip slowly thrusting into his tight sheath. "Give in."

Cry clawed at his binds. Shit! "As-ahh! P-Pewds…man….." he started shuddering really bad, and his blush spread all over, making his neck go pink as a rose. It felt-really fucking good. Pewds was pumping his finger in and out, real slow like, taking all the care to rub his sensitive walls and manipulate the tender skin. It just kept pressing deeper too. There was no stop. And when Cry finally got comfortable with it, even rocking back to feel the tip brush his nerves…Felix thrust in another. Then another. All three filled him up, squelching softly. "Pewds!" His mouth dropped open, saliva trickling from the corner. "N-hhh…P-Pew….w-why..? Fuu-why are you"

"Don't struggle." Smacking the hips Cry had barely realized were jerking and squirming, Felix bit his jaw. "And no questions. Remember? Geez Cry. Don't you Americans have any respect for the law?" Licking the fine porcelain edge of his mask, he wedged his leg even firmer between the brunette's and pumped his fingers faster, harder, saxe blue eyes glinting the entire time. "You can't even follow two little rules. Two rules bro! It's not that hard." Bending over his back, uniform jacket rasping Cry's naked flesh, Pewds chuckled and eyed his weeping cock. "Ooh. My bad! Guess it is."

F-fucking jerk! Whimpering through his teeth, the brunette trembled. "I a-already told you sir! Fuck your rules!" He didn't give a shit what Pewds had to say! The gamer had him handcuffed to a chair, stripped naked, and was fucking him with his fingers! He was practically humiliating him here! Cry of Fear uniform or not, he wasn't about to blindly listen to his friend and do what he said, even if it meant suffering a ittle for it. Even if-

The fingers inside him suddenly stopped, and he heard Pewds' breathing grow heavy. Threatening. "What was that?" Darkly smiling, he shoved their bodies together and panted into Cry's ear. "Bro…I think you really are a masochist. Do you want me to hurt you that bad?" His tongue dipped out, raping flesh. "No respect! And here I thought we could have fun with this….oh well!" The sound of a zipper being pulled down filled Cry's ears. Pewds scissored his fingers and slowly drew them out, leaving just the tips in to spread him open. "I'll just have to teach you a lesson I guess!"

What? What? A lesson?

WHAT?

"W-wait! What do you mean, a lesson?" Cuffs rattling, he watched Felix over his shoulder. "Pewds! What're you talking about? What lesson?!" He admitted it, He was getting a little panicked. Not that he wasn't already. But this was for good reason! The way Pewds was acting, talking, there was no way this lesson meant anything good for him. "C'mon friend! You've gotta tell me! What-"

Saliva dripped onto his skin, trickling down his chest. "Cry…..stop talking." Felix rubbed his groin across Cry's ass, his stiff cock aching, throbbing, ready to thrust into him at a moment's notice. "You wanna break my rules? Fine. Go right ahead. But you're gonna learn to respect authority." He smirked. "My authority. See the uniform? You think it's just for show?" Licking away a few smears of sweat that dribbled from beneath his mask, the blond readied himself, tip pressed to Cry's hole and smearing precum across his fingers, which flexed, making the gamer moan. "Nope. Should've listened to me, bro. I told you no more questions. I said not to struggle! Now-" Pewds purred. "Now you're gonna pay."

A dark laugh made the brunette quiver, goose bumps claming every part of his body and making the wet patches on his skin stand out all the more. He wanted to wipe them away, but his hands-shit, was Pewds really going to do this? Fuck him while he was handcuffed to his chair? Really? Cry yanked his hips forward, evading the thrust that was gonna put Pewds inside him. Fucking him. "Ahh no. Stay where you are! I've got shit planned for you, Cry. And it's gonna start now." The Swede grabbed him by the throat and wrenched his head back, pressing his dick firmly between the cheeks of his ass. "Just keep still and it won't hurt so bad. Ok? Ok! Good."

He didn't waste any time. He thrust home and watched his length get swallowed in the other's tight, squeezing passage, and he hissed, all but drooling into the other's ear. Cry didn't hesitate either. He hollered, squinting his eyes shut behind their porcelain cover. Fuck! Just-f-whimpers broke through the barrier his gritted teeth had formed, and Felix ate them up, thrusting out of him and then back in, stroking the pulse that was racing out of control beneath Cry's skin. "Pewds!"

Obviously yelling his name was the wrong way to go about things. It just fueled the Youtuber's need to drive into him, claiming his body as he fisted glistening, sweaty hair and yanked him backwards, panting relentlessly on his nape. Cry struggled, metal stabbing into his wrists. It felt like his arms were getting ripped out of their sockets! But-oh…butt…a groan thrummed in his throat. Felix had both hands on his ass, and he clasped the individual globes roughly, pulling them apart to better rub his dick against the sensitive, puckered rim between. "Nhh…" Cry tingled from his head to his toes. "F-frie"

He wasn't sure how many times Pewds had said it already, but he did it again. "Don't worry about it Cry." His nails ripping a new set of wounds deep into his flesh, the blond leered and licked him from spine to shoulder. Then he bit him, hard, and his teeth left pretty big gouges too. Cry gasped, cock twitching. "That's for not listening to me," Pewds crooned, tapping one of the marks. "I told you not to struggle. Now look at you!" Darkness flickered in his eyes, impenetrable in his lust. He held Cry tightly by the hair and plowed back into him, lapping a bead of sweat off his jaw. "Handcuffed-bruised," his hips smacked the brunette, thrusting him into the chair and making him wheeze. "Dazed…horny. It's a good look on you bro."

Cry groaned. Fuck, he hated him right now! He seethed in his head though, too distracted to string a real thought together. Geez, he could barely remember to breathe, much less snap a witty retort to the guy that had his dick thrust all the way inside him, pounding the nudle of nerves that lay deeply buried in his clamping passage. The hand in his hair was doing him no favors either. Twisting, tugging, dragging him back until the curve of his neck perfectly fit Felix's shoulder; and there was the gamer's other hand. The one that was fucking around between his legs, flicking and pinching his cock until Cry, you know, actually cried. Though the tears didn't start up immediately. Oh no. They waited until the perfect moment.

"Cry….." Pewds was rutting faster, his cock a piston of velvet clad steel, and the American's body welcomed it with a well lubed passage of tingling, aching flesh. Each jab perfectly hit his prostate, igniting it, making him mewl. Making him scream. And with each one, the other male got even more aroused, until there was enough fluid leaking out of his hole to completely dampen his thighs. They were sticky, wet. Felix smacked one, getting the glistening stuff all over his palm. "You're beautiful," he purred, and the brunette felt the wet fingers come up to grasp his chin, disturbing his mask. Reflex, he tried to grab it. "Don't bother. You can't move, remember?" Humming, Pewds crushed his balls against Cry's ass. Hot, silky…Cry whimpered, dabbing his tongue against the corner of his mouth. There was sweat there, the same greasening his locks. All Felix's fault. He was fucking him so hard, driving him to the brink, and it hurt. Shit, did it hurt. Blissful pain, exotic pain, pain that made him want to break and shatter in the gamer's hands. And he was going to. It was just a matter of when, how-

The blond caught him off guard. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, when Cry was shaking with his impending climax, ready to cum all over himself…..he stopped. Stopped fucking him, stopped kissing him, and only whispered into his ear. "Have you learned respect yet? Are you gonna listen to me Cry?" Both hands toyed with him and his dick, until he felt his mask's strings go dangerously loose. Close to unknotting, falling apart, the tickle of string heavy on his neck. Fuck, no. Please Pewds, no…. "You can't say no to a guy in uniform," Felix soothed him in a mocking voice, catching a glimpse of sapphire blue. The porcelain was slipping. "And you won't, will you? You're a good boy. A very good boy. You've learned your lesson."He tried to ignore the tears. But now they were making their presence known. One by one, the American felt them slip down his cheeks, aiding the mask in its descent. Pewds was watching them hungrily, waiting. Cry knew what he wanted. Him. The knowledge of him. "P-Pew….Felix," mewling all kitten-like, he gave a final tug at his bonds. At the very least, he could blame the oncoming unveiling on his unruly behavior, which Pewds deemed as his needed punishment. All a fucked up game with him, wasn't it? Damn him. "Please don't…please-you've seen it, remember? You don't need to again."

Wrong. He needed to. Even Cry could see that. It was their relationship. Pewds didn't hide anything from him. In turn, he expected the same, and he wasn't gonna stop until he got it. A few weeks ago had been but a taste, but now he expected the real deal. In fact, Cry wondered if that wasn't the reason behind all of this. Felix liked the sex, sure, but….no. He wasn't gonna think on it. He couldn't. "Oh Cry," his dick still thrumming inside him, the Swede wrapped his arms tight around the anxious man and reached one hand up. Cry stiffened. He knew what was happening, he knew, and yet it still didn't make his panic any less. No matter what he did, it was happening. "Shshsh….." he looped a finger beneath the ties strung through brunette strands. "Lets see if you're just as beautiful on the outside." He kissed him on the cheek and tugged, hard.

Both males went shock still, two pairs of blues widening as they fell free. Relinquishing their prize.

The mask. His infamous Cry mask. It fell free and dropped to the floor between his legs.

"Oh-ohh…"

"…Cry." That was Felix, and he sounded-awed. Breathless. And completely horny. Well, hornier. "Fuck, Cry!" Every cog in his head clicked into place. Grabbing him by the hair, Pewds jerked Cry's head back and stared at his pale face, admiring the handsome features with their firm mouth and glistening sapphire eyes. "You're beautiful," he groaned, kissing away the tears as they fell and rocking his hips. Suddenly all the nerves that had gone dormant during the emotional onslaught were back online, a spark raging into an inferno. Cry screamed, giving in to the smothering kiss the gamer forced on him, completely dominating and full of emotions he couldn't ever hope to decipher. Not anytime soon. Especially not now. He was going to cum. Pewds knew it. He fucking knew it. That's why he let the Swede bite his tongue, holding him as close as he could and growling against his mouth. "Don't hide from me Cry. Not ever." Cupping his cheeks, Felix gazed deep into his darker orbs, saliva escaping his mouth and trickling down the other's chin. "So fucking beautiful….."

Flushed, embarrassed, Cry lowered them. Pewds knew what he looked like now. He knew. "Friend….."

"Shush." He didn't get a word in edge wise. Pewds was determined, and it didn't take but a few pumps of his dick back into him for the brunette to crack and turn to putty in his hands. As he shouted his pleasure for all the other apartments to hear, Cry's cock splattered his knees and the chair's legs with sticky cum, salt permeating the air. Some of the stuff got on the hand that comforted him, caressing his thighs. A final breaking point. Felix joined him in climax with a cry of his own, warm, pungent white splashing his sheath, its clenching walls. "Fuck."

Cry shook his head, shakily allowing the heavy limb to fall back against a uniform clad arm. The fabric did him no favors. "Pewds…" every inch of his skin quivered, trembled. He felt like jelly, his arms going completely slack in their cuffs, elbows brushing its seat. Thankfully with the mask off it was much easier to breathe-until Felix untangled their limbs and bent around him, clenching his chin to turn Cry's face this way and that. The smallest detail had him fascinated, down to the eyelashes hooked low, almost brushing creamy cheekbones. It brought a darker flush to his cheeks. This was so embarrassing. "You-you're staring man….."

"I know." Gleeful Pewds was gleeful, yet in a pleasant way. Without a doubt he was cocky about it all, reveling in the fact that he'd finally gotten what he wanted. Submission from his favorite co-op partner, and a real look at his face. One that was ongoing. But he wasn't rubbing it in. For that, Cry was thankful. He couldn't handle it if his friend started a gloating streak, playful or not. Definitely not when he was still handcuffed to a chair, butt naked, and had a satiated Swede all up on him. "Bro, quit looking at me like that. You're making me wanna fuck you all over again!"

"H-huh?" Stupidly, he realized he was gaping at the blond. Weird, but seeing him without the mask on did make a difference. Like a shield had been taken down, Cry could now fully appreciate Pewds' handsome face, and those blue pearl eyes. They looked like storm clouds. Thankfully they were placated at the moment. "Oh….sorry friend."

Felix grinned. "Don't apologize." He hugged his waist and kissed him firm on the lips. Clearly he enjoyed not having the mask to waylay him, cut short his advances. "I got to see you," he murmured, raking bangs back out of Cry's face. "Fan….it's enough to get me hard all over again." Giving his hips an experimental wiggle, he took his time in drawing his softened cock from the body it had grown so welcomed in, drawing a sticky string of cum after him. Cry caught a glimpse of it before Pewds scooped it up, ribbing it across his fingers and listening to it squelch. It reeked of sex and salt. "Bro." Perverted and clearly still in the mood for more, he licked one of them clean, then snickered and wiped the rest down a flustered, quivering face. "You make a pretty good submissive. You just had to learn respect. Respect for me, and the uniform," the one that was pristine, save for a few milky splatters near the crotch. Cry peeked at those, getting a familiar glow in his belly. Ah shit, again? Really? After all this, how could he be in the mood for more?!

"I guess I learned my lesson…." licking his lips, he got a taste of the blond's personal salt. God, that was hot. "Can you let me go now? Pewds? Please?" He rattled the cuffs, flinching. His wrists were bruised. Shit, he needed to get out of this. He was NO masochist, nu uh. The pain though-Cry couldn't deny that he might've gotten off on being controlled, forced to eventually obey by the police uniformed man who was starting to stroke his chest, as if he were some well mannered, purring pet. Petting he had a hard time not leaning into. Already he could feel the little purrs and coos stirring on his tongue, trying to break forth into the air. "You...hnn….You got what you wanted. Let me go…"

"Oh yeah, I did." The Youtuber seemed positively evil when he said it. The pleasantness was dying. Fast. Pinching one of Cry's nipples, he lapped a drying streak of cum off his cheek and invaded his space, fumbling for something near his groin. What was I-the key! He had the key! He used it to unlock the cuffs too, gently helping Cry lower his arms. Hell, he was kind enough to massage the limbs, and bring the right one to his lips for a tender kiss. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it…" a stormy iris pierced lapiz lazuli. Drinking him in, holding his gaze, probably memorizing his dirtied features for proper fapping material later. "You really are beautiful, Cry. You know?"

Cry stiffened, and in more ways than one. "Pewds…"

"Really, you are." Kisses rained down his wrist and forearm, traveling a lazy path up to his shoulder. He wasn't sure when their positions got reversed, or how he ended up flat on his back, but Pewds didn't give him time to think on it. "I could stare at you all day." Taking his cheek in a firm grip, he invaded Cry's breathing space and crawled on top of him, pinning his frame to the carpet, a newly hardened dick rubbing his thigh. There was something immensely hot about getting straddled by a hot guy in a police uniform, he couldn't lie. So distracted by the new, perverted route his thoughts were backsliding into, he barely noticed his mask get kicked away. It landed somewhere out of sight; clearly Felix's goal. "It's just us. Just you and me…" the grip of his fingertips softened, brushing under his chin. Cry moaned.

"What are you doing?" Felix's teeth sparkled in a wicked grin. He allowed the brunette to kiss it away, their fingers curling together on the carpet next to his head. "Maybe you didn't learn your lesson after all. What did I tell you bro?"

Ahhh damn. Ask no questions. So he was still on that huh? Cry grimaced, pleadingly widening his eyes up at the blond. Maybe he could get mercy? Felix always did respect cheek. It got more than a few laughs in the pre-relationship-co-op days. "…don't worry about it?"

"Don't worry about it?" A full brow jauntily lifted, mocking him. Dammit Pewds. He'd forgotten. With the Swede, there was no such thing as mercy. "I thought you very much wanted to worry about it, Cry? What happened to that?" Dropping his mouth to the American's sensitive throat, he growled and bit down on the skin. "Change your mind already? It's ok. You can admit it. I know I'm that skilled."

Cry's entire face turned beet red. Bastard, mocking him and his words. That was just unfair! He knew he had everything to worry about. The jerk had already proven that he'd go to whatever means it took to get what he wanted! So what if his face was free to the world that was his bedroom, and a hormonal Pewds? The guy probably had plenty of other tricks up his sleeve. Taking advantage of his newfound mask free state would be a part of it too, judging by the hungry gleam in Pewds' gaze, and the way he was ravishing him with it. Practically raping him. Scratch that, he was sure it was. "Fuck," biting his tongue, Cry glowered at the other gamer and sighed. For now, giving in was easier. Maybe he'd get payback later. Until then, he'd enjoy his submission-er, the sex-fuck, how sexy Felix was in that uniform….…whatever! "You suck sir."

That taunting brow only lifted higher. "That's gonna be your job Cry. I wanna see that skilled mouth of yours in action." And Pewds winked, caressing Cry's burning face. Never before had he so longed for his mask. "But if you ask nicely, maybe I'll return the favor. I bet you'd look really hot while I suck you off. Ooo, and think of your fangirls! They'd all be so jealous!"

….fuck, he hated him sometimes. "Just shut up and kiss me already Pewds."

And he did, quite willingly.

**My first ever Pewdiecry fic. Tell me how I did! ;D Hope you especially enjoyed it Kat. Took forever to finish, but yeah! Whatever!**


End file.
